Notícia de Jornal
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Quando Seto começa a ler o jornal, numa manhã como tantas outras, descobre uma notícia falsa, que diz que ele e Joey estão a namorar. Rapidamente, toda a cidade fica a saber do assunto. Como reagirão Seto e Joey? Oneshot.


**Título: **Notícia de Jornal

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Quando Seto começa a ler o jornal, numa manhã como tantas outras, descobre uma notícia falsa, que diz que ele e Joey estão a namorar. Rapidamente, toda a cidade fica a saber do assunto. Como reagirão Seto e Joey? Oneshot.

**Notícia de Jornal**

Seto Kaiba estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço com Mokuba. O mordomo veio entregar o jornal a Seto. Todas as manhãs, Seto dava uma vista de olhos pelo jornal, para ver se havia notícias interessantes. E neste dia, havia uma notícia que chamou logo a atenção de Seto.

"Não pode ser!" exclamou Seto.

Mokuba parou de barrar uma torrada com manteiga e olhou para Seto.

"O que foi? Alguma notícia bombástica?" perguntou Mokuba.

"É uma completa mentira." disse Seto, aborrecido.

Mokuba levantou-se e tirou o jornal das mãos de Seto. Num canto da primeira página havia um pequeno cabeçalho.

"Seto Kaiba, o poderoso jovem empresário, tem um amor secreto." leu Mokuba. "Hum... continua na página oito. Deixa ver."

Mokuba folheou as páginas e chegando à oitava página viu que toda a página estava dedicada aquela notícia e havia uma fotografia de Seto e outra de Joey.

"Esta notícia é completamente falsa." disse Seto. "Vou processar o jornal!"

Mokuba começou a ler a notícia atentamente.

"Descobrimos a paixão secreta de Seto Kaiba." leu Mokuba. "Aparentemente, o jovem empresário está apaixonado por um colega de turma, Joey Wheeler e namoram às escondidas. Apesar de fingirem dar-se mal, ficámos a saber de fonte segura que estão apaixonados."

Seto cruzou os braços, enquanto Mokuba continuava a ler em voz alta.

"Segundo a nossa fonte, a paixão já dura há algum tempo e o namoro está para durar." concluiu Mokuba. "Bem, parece que alguém disse que tu e o Joey estão apaixonados um pelo outro e que estão a namorar."

Seto tossiu.

"É completamente mentira!" disse Seto, levantando-se. "Vou falar com os meus advogados e processar o jornal. Vão pagar por isto!"

"Nem te contactaram para confirmar a notícia." disse Mokuba, pensativo. "Mas quer dizer, é mesmo falsa?"

Mokuba encarou Seto, que abanou rapidamente a cabeça.

"Claro que é falsa. Totalmente! Eu e o Wheeler? É uma ideia absurda!" resmungou Seto.

"Será mesmo?" perguntou Mokuba.

Seto ficou bastante vermelho.

"Mokuba, como é que podes considerar uma coisa destas? É tudo mentira."

Seto saiu da sala de jantar e foi telefonar aos seus advogados.

Alguns minutos depois, Joey Wheeler ia caminhando para a escola. Ao passar na rua, foi notando que algumas pessoas ficavam a olhar para ele, mas não ligou muito.

Ao chegar à escola Yugi, Téa e Tristan já estavam à porta da sala de aula.

"Olá pessoal." disse Joey, sorrindo aos amigos.

Todos olharam para ele, curiosos e aborrecidos também.

"O que se passa?" perguntou Joey, confuso.

"Porque é que nunca nos contaste?" perguntou Yugi.

"Contar o quê? Não estou a perceber."

"Ora, não nos contaste que namoravas com o Kaiba." disse Téa.

Joey deu um passo atrás.

"Eu? Eu não namoro com o Kaiba!" defendeu-se Joey.

"É o que vem no jornal." disse Téa, tirando o jornal da mochila e mostrando-o a Joey.

Joey leu rapidamente tudo o que estava escrito sobre ele e Seto e depois olhou para os amigos.

"Isto é mentira." disse Joey. "Eu não namoro com o Kaiba."

"De certeza?" perguntou Tristan, desconfiado.

"Absoluta. Eu não namoro com o Kaiba. Confiem em mim."

Téa, Yugi e Tristan entreolharam-se.

"Desculpa Joey, mas como veio no jornal, pensámos que era verdade." disse Yugi.

"Afinal, não podemos acreditar em tudo o que lemos." disse Tristan.

"Mas Joey, tu negaste não namorar com o Kaiba, mas não negaste que gostavas dele." disse Téa.

Joey corou imenso. Yugi e Tristan abriram a boca de espanto, enquanto Téa sorria.

"Parece que afinal gostas mesmo dele." disse Téa.

"Isso é verdade, Joey?" perguntou Yugi.

"Eu... vocês não podem contar a ninguém." pediu Joey.

"Com a notícia espalhada por toda a cidade, apesar de vocês não namorarem, acho que todos vão achar que se passa algo entre ti e o Kaiba, mesmo que vocês neguem." disse Tristan.

"Pois, nestes casos, ficam sempre as dúvidas." disse Téa.

Várias pessoas se aproximaram de Joey durante o dia, para saberem se a notícia do jornal era verdadeira ou não. Seto não apareceu na escola nesse dia. Quando Joey saiu das aulas, recebeu um telefonema. Era Mokuba.

"Olá Joey, precisava que viesses a minha casa, pode ser?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Porque queres que eu vá aí?" perguntou Joey.

"Ora, tu sabes porquê. Não viste a notícia que saiu no jornal?"

"Mokuba, a notícia é mentira!"

"Mesmo assim, preciso de falar contigo. Por favor."

"Está bem." disse Joey, encolhendo os ombros. "Vou já para aí."

Alguns minutos depois, Joey chegou à mansão Kaiba, onde Mokuba o esperava. Sentaram-se os dois na sala de estar.

"O meu irmão hoje nem saiu de casa." disse Mokuba. "Por causa da notícia no jornal. Anda a tentar processá-los e a tentar descobrir quem é que foi a pessoa que disse que vocês estavam apaixonados e a namorar."

"Pois, eu compreendo. Se eu tivesse dinheiro para ter advogados, também processava o jornal." disse Joey. "É tudo mentira."

"O meu irmão disse a mesma coisa, sabes? Mas na verdade, não acredito." disse Mokuba.

"Mas é verdade Mokuba. Eu e o teu irmão não estamos a namorar."

"Ah, isso eu sei." disse Mokuba, sorrindo. "Mas a parte de gostarem um do outro..."

Joey corou um pouco.

"Eu não tenho esse tipo de sentimentos pelo teu irmão."

"Ora, estás a corar, Joey." disse Mokuba, rindo-se. "Sabes, acho que o meu irmão também gosta de ti."

"O quê? Mokuba, está a brincar."

"Não, não estou." disse Mokuba, abanando a cabeça. "A não ser que seja normal eu ter encontrado o Seto a falar enquanto estava a dormir. A falar sobre ti. E digamos que era algo muito meloso... hum, algo até que não o vejo a dizer nada vida real."

"Mokuba, isso pode acontecer... é só um sonho."

"Pois, mas eu apanhei-o a falar durante o sono, sobre ti, pelo menos umas quatro vezes." disse Mokuba. "E da quarta vez acho que o que vocês estavam a fazer no sonho dele era algo bastante físico, pelo menos, pelos barulhos que o Seto estava a fazer durante o sono."

Joey corou violentamente.

"O meu irmão está na biblioteca. Porque não vais lá ter com ele?"

"Não acho que seja boa ideia..." disse Joey, hesitante.

"Ora, o Seto não mostra sempre os sentimentos que tem, mas acredita, ele gosta de ti. Não vai admitir até tu dizeres que gostas dele também, porque não quer correr o risco de ser rejeitado." explicou Mokuba. "Mas eu tenho a certeza que ele gosta de ti. Vá lá, não queres ficar com ele?"

Joey abanou a cabeça.

"Está bem. Eu vou até à biblioteca." disse Joey, decidido.

Segundos depois, Joey estava a bater à porta da biblioteca. Seto mandou entrar e ficou admirado ao ver Joey.

"O que estás aqui a fazer, Wheeler?" perguntou Seto.

"Vim falar contigo. Começando pela noticia que saiu hoje no jornal." respondeu Joey.

"Já estou a tratar do caso. Vou processar o jornal." disse Seto. "É tudo mentira."

"Ok, vou ser directo. Também, de qualquer maneira as pessoas já pensam que há algo entre nós, por isso... eu estou apaixonado por ti."

Seto abriu a boca de espanto e voltou a fechá-la sem conseguir dizer nada.

"Pronto, já disse e agora não me importava nada que dissesses alguma coisa também." disse Joey.

"Eu fui apanhado de surpresa, Wheeler." disse Seto. "Mas eu... eu não... isto é alguma brincadeira?"

"Não é brincadeira nenhuma." disse Joey, impaciente. "E tu, o que sentes afinal?"

"Eu? Ora... estás à espera que eu diga que gosto de ti ou algo assim?"

"Considerando que o Mokuba me disse que tens tido uns sonhos... estranhos em que eu entro, parece-me que era exactamente isso que esperava ouvir." disse Joey.

"O Mokuba falou-te de sonhos? Eu não tive sonhos nenhuns em que tu entrasses, Wheeler!" exclamou Seto.

Nesse momento, a porta da biblioteca abriu-se e Mokuba entrou.

"Desculpem lá, mas estava com o ouvido colado à porta a ouvir tudo." disse Mokuba. "Seto, tu tens sonhos com o Joey, sim. O meu quarto é ao lado do teu e houve pelo menos quatro vezes em que tiveste sonhos com o Joey e eu fui até ao teu quarto e ouvi-te a falar. Aliás, o último sonho deve ter sido erótico."

Seto corou imenso. Joey sorriu. Nunca tinha visto Seto ficar corado.

"E já que estamos numa maré de revelações, eu vou revelar mais duas coisas. Primeiro, no outro dia, quando fui a tua casa, Joey, enquanto foste buscar o lanche para nós, eu encontrei o teu diário e li-o. Fiquei a saber que gostavas do Seto." disse Mokuba.

"Mokuba, como é que pudeste ler o meu diário?" perguntou Joey, aborrecido.

"Desculpa, mas depois dos sonhos do Seto, tinha de saber se havia alguma esperança de gostares dele ou não. E pronto, assim tive a certeza. E depois... a pessoa que deu aquela entrevista ao jornal, fui eu."

Seto e Joey ficaram surpresos com aquela revelação.

"Tu? Mas porquê, Mokuba?" perguntou Seto.

"Porque eu achei que não iria conseguir fazer com que tu, Seto, te declarasses ao Joey. Achei que talvez conseguisse convencer o Joey a declarar-se a ti, mas achei que depois tu, Seto, ias achar que não podiam namorar, porque as pessoas iam achar mal e esse tipo de coisas." explicou Mokuba. "Assim, antes de começarem a namorar, já apareceu no jornal. Não precisam de esconder nada."

"Ou seja, foste dizer ao jornal que estávamos a ter um caso secreto, o que nem era verdade?" perguntou Seto, aborrecido. "Mokuba, é a minha vida privada. E a do Wheeler também."

"Ora, deixem-se disso e sejam felizes." disse Mokuba, gesticulando. "Porque é que estamos aqui a perder tempo. Joey, tu gostas do Seto. Seto, tu gostas do Joey. Qual é o problema agora?"

Seto e Joey entreolharam-se.

"O teu irmão ainda não admitiu o que sente." disse Joey.

"Ora, o Mokuba já te falou dos meus sonhos." disse Seto. "É óbvio o que sinto... mas não sou bom em declarações de amor."

"Hum, no sonho não tiveste problema nenhum a dizer que amavas o Joey." disse Mokuba. "E agora, eu vou retirar-me. Agora é com vocês."

Mokuba deixou a biblioteca.

"E agora, Kaiba?" perguntou Joey. "Já toda a gente pensa que estamos juntos."

"Pois... ora se eles já pensam que estamos juntos... já temos a fama, mais vale termos o proveito também." disse Seto, aproximando-se.

Num gesto rápido, Seto puxou Joey para os seus braços e beijou-o. Separaram-se para respirar.

"Tu beijas bem." disse Joey, sorrindo.

"Ainda não viste nada." disse Seto. "E sabes que mais? Agora já não posso processar o jornal."

"Porque não?"

"Ora, agora a notícia que eles deram, apesar de falsa até agora, passou a ser verdadeira." disse Seto.

"Eu não me importo nada do jornal não ser processado." disse Joey. "Afinal, a notícia até foi boa. E o Mokuba fez muito por nós, apesar de não achar correcto ele ter lido o meu diário."

"O Mokuba... é mais esperto do que eu pensava. Deve ser de família."

Seto e Joey riram-se.

"Er... Wheeler... quer dizer, Joey. Eu não tenho muito jeito para este tipo de coisas... mas podemos considerar que estamos a namorar, não?" perguntou Seto.

Joey sorriu.

"Um estranho pedido de namoro, mas eu aceito." disse Joey, beijando Seto. "Acho que depois temos de dar um presente ao Mokuba."

"Sim, ele merece."

"E, Seto, com que então, sonhos comigo, heim?" perguntou Joey, rindo-se.

"É verdade. Eu não posso controlar o que sonho." disse Seto. "Mas prepara-te, porque eu vou querer concretizar os sonhos que tive. Especialmente, o último que o Mokuba supostamente ouviu."


End file.
